


I wish it was Different, But it's Not

by Kent_24



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kent_24/pseuds/Kent_24
Summary: “Bonnie…” Marceline starts.“Yes, Marcy?” Bonnie asked looking up from her book.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	I wish it was Different, But it's Not

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Obsidian! I hoped you watched it. So here's a one-shot about it. Hope you Enjoy!

“Bonnie…” Marceline starts.

“Yes, Marcy?” Bonnie asked looking up from her book.

“I… I’m sorry that I made that song. You know when I sang it again. I didn’t mean it, right?” Marceline tells her.

“Oh… Marcy I know that you didn’t mean it, but you have to admit that when you first made it you did.” Bonnie told her.

“I know… I wish it was Different, but it’s not.” Marcy said with her head down sinking lower into the couch.

“Marcy I wish it was different too, but it’s not and we’re here now. Please don’t overthink this, ok?” Bonnie asked sitting on the couch next to Marceline grabbing her hand and squeezing it tight.

Marceline looked over at Bonnie and when she looked in her eyes. She burst into tears overwhelmed after everything at the Glass Kingdom that day. 

Bonnie just opened her arms and pulled Marceline into her chest and held her letting her cry into her chest. Knowing that she needed to let this all out. It was overdue.

Marcy just clung to Bonnie tightly snuggling into her chest crying still, but at peace for once because she now had Bonnie with her again.

Bonnie just held Marcy tightly and after a while she felt Marcy’s hold on her go limp. For Marcy finally fell asleep cuddling into her, snoring softly.

Bonnie then smiled softly, happy that Marcy felt better with her now and then she whispered into Marcy’s ear.

“I wish it was different, but it’s not and well that’s a good thing because then I wouldn’t have you now.”


End file.
